Dream come true
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Arcee dreams of something and she wants it to be true... OptimusXArcee rated M


**Arcee had a strange dream...and she wants it to come true...**

* * *

><p><span>Arcee P.O.V<span>

I smiled up at Optimus as he smiled down at me. It was nighttime and time for me to recharge. I turned around slowly hoping that Optimus will stop me. I wish he would lend out a hand, or turn me around and kiss me.

The Prime is left staring at me. He won't look away.

I sighed deeply and walked to my room. I closed the door gently and closed my eyes. I went to my berth and recharge. I stared up at the ceiling and I slowing went to deep sleep.

_"__Yell my name" Prime whispered _

_"__OH...Optimus" I moaned _

I groaned as I slide my hand between my legs. I open my valves and rubbed my sensitive place.

_"__MMm…yell for me" Optimus whispered in my ear _

_"__Oh take baby…."I moaned_

…..

Optimus was walking through the base until he stopped in front of Arcee's quarters. He raised an eyebrow as he heard some moaning.

He heard his name called out. He looked away with shock. The Prime then smiled and sneakily went inside her room.

….

_Optimus P.O.V_

I walked in to her room and I saw her lying on her berth. She was mm…you know. I watched her; she looks so gorgeous. I wish that was me giving her pleasure.

I went to her berth and kneeled down in front of her berth. She lifted her hips and moans.

"OHH OPTIMUS" She woke up gasping and looked around.

"Oh…it's just a dream" she said

"Well…let's make your dream come true" I said

She jumped up and fell off her berth. She stayed on the floor. I laughed a little at her. She looks so cute. Arcee couldn't look at me.

I picked her up and laid her down. She just stares at me; not knowing what to do. I went down and kissed her softly.

She smiled "Optimus…." She whispered

I smirked and kissed her deeply. I got her closer to me; I want to feel every part of her. I went down to her neck and left little kisses. I sucked on one of her cables.

"Optimus…."

I went down to her breast plates and messaged it. She gasps and leans up towards me. I moved my hand down her stomach and went to her inner thighs; while I'm kissing her.

She moans between our kisses. I rubbed her valve and she arches her back towards me. She opens up and I kissed her deeper.

"Optimus…" she groans

I smirked and went down leaving kisses down her neck. I then opened my spike and insert her slowly. She gasps and lifts her hips towards me.

I smirked and stood still. I watched her; she had her eyes closed shut. I went down to her audio.

"Open your eyes…my love" he whispered

She opens them and we locked eyes with each other. I then thrusted slowly into her. She is tight; she feels so good.

I groaned as she kissed me. I rubbed her back and thrusted.

"Op…Optimus…" she moans

I kept my rhythm. She wraps placed her hands on my cheeks. She groans, moans, and lifts her body towards me.

"Fast…" I kissed her before she finished. I know she wants release; but I want to take it slow.

"Ohh….yes" she whispered

I went down to her audio again. "You feel so good"

She moans in response.

"So tight…" I whispered again

She moves her hips along with my thrust.

"Ohh…Arcee" I moaned. "So good"

Arcee shivered under me. She is building up. She clawed my back and moans.

"Optimus…faster…" she moans

"I want you to feel every moment of this" I whispered

Arcee just whimpered then gasped as I did short thrust. I could feel her getting tighter.

"Arcee…" I said. I then picked up the pace. I groaned as I went deep inside her.

"OHH YES" cried Arcee

I locked eyes with as she gasps for air; her month wide open; from the moaning.

"So good" I whispered

"OPTIMUS…" Arcee moaned "Take me"

I thrusted harder; pounding into her; loving the feeling of her tight valve. I'm getting close to build up.

"Oh…Arcee" I moaned as I placed my head on her shoulder.

"I'm…gonna…gonna…" she moans

"Overload…for me…" I groaned

I did one thrust and she arched her back and yells out. I felt her overload as I slowed the paced down. I felt her fluids around my spike.

"OPTIMUS" she yells

I kissed her deeply. I felt her body limped. I then thrusted. I'm so close.

"Arcee…." I groaned as I overload. Arcee groans with me.

"Oh Optimus…feel so good" she whispered

I smiled as I got up and stared down at her.

"Love you" I whispered

"Love you too" she said

"Arcee…I got your pap…." said Ratchet. Ratchet walked in and stood shock. He just saw me and Arcee connected; together. He just swallowed.

I jumped up and fell off the berth. I tried to hide but Ratchet saw too much.

"I'll…just…just…go" said Ratchet as he quickly ran out.

I laughed along with Arcee. I then kissed her deeply.


End file.
